


Мэйхуа

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Character Death, FB-2019, Gen, Post-Canon, Ratings: G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Вэнь Нин оплакивает смерть сестры и ищет смерти для себя





	Мэйхуа

Они возводят надгробие для сестры.  
  
Они возводят надгробие, и это, наверное, глупо. Прах ее может быть здесь... или там... где угодно в ущелье. В конце концов, его ведь развеяли по ветру.  
  
Даже в солнечный день здесь темно и уныло, и Вэнь Нину невольно вспоминается Луаньцзан. Ни красок, ни цветов — сестре бы здесь не понравилось. Наверное, ей во много раз тяжелее покоиться тут, в месте, где нет жизни — когда она так сильно любила жизнь. Любила жизнь, спасала жизнь... даже ценой своей.  
  
А-Юань какое-то время стоит подле надгробия, опустив голову и сложив ладони в молитве. Он хороший ребенок, правильно воспитанный, но он живой, и его ждут заботы живых.  
  
Вэнь Нин мертв, а потому он провожает его сколько может, затем, отговорившись какой-то ерундой, возвращается обратно. Садится подле надгробия и начинает пропускать сквозь пальцы сухую землю. Здесь ничего не растет, даже самая неприхотливая трава. Здесь ничего не растет, а ведь сестра так сильно любила цветы сливы...  
  
Идея приходит к Вэнь Нину внезапно. Она безумная и совершенно невозможная — такие обычно осеняли молодого господина Вэя. Вэнь Нин провел с ним всего ничего и, надо же, — заразился.  
  
Идея совершенно невозможная, однако Вэнь Нин продолжает вертеть ее в голове. Если ему удастся... если ему и вправду удастся, он сможет наконец-то успокоиться и упокоиться.  
  
Сливы он находит в деревне неподалеку. Крестьяне в ужасе разбегаются перед ним, и никакие слова, даже самые мягкие, не в силах побороть их страх перед лютым мертвецом. Вэнь Нин рвет плоды непослушными, негнущимися пальцами и, набив полные карманы, уходит восвояси.  
  
Дорога назад кажется ему бесконечной, но наконец заканчивается и она: надгробие на могиле сестры манит его, словно маяк. Вэнь Нин прислоняется к нему спиной и, высыпав ворованные сливы на землю, начинает счищать мякоть с косточек. Это дается ему с трудом — мертвецы восстают не для этого. Они восстают, чтобы убивать и рвать пальцами плоть, пробивать в теле страшные дыры — не чистить сливы.  
  
Когда у Вэнь Нина набирается полная горсть косточек, он разрывает швы, вынимает тряпки — там, где его проткнула рука Не Минцзюэ — и бросает косточки в пустоту своего тела.  
  
Мысль проста и даже гениальна: мертвое тело всегда питает новую жизнь. Траву на могиле, червей или падальщиков. Вэнь Нин надеется выкормить собой сливу.  
  
Но он не просто мертв — в этом-то вся и проблема. Наверное, даже молодой господин Вэй не скажет, как поведет себя темная энергия в таких условиях, однако Вэнь Нин надеется и ждет.  
  
Ждать приходится долго — не день и не два. Слива в нем дремлет, и сам Вэнь Нин тоже погружается в дремоту. Лютые мертвецы не могут спать, но Вэнь Нину все кажется, что он спит. Спит и видит далекое прошлое. Сестру, бабулю, А-Юаня, Четвертого дядюшку. Иногда даже молодого господина Вэя, каким он был тогда на состязании лучников.  
  
Лето сменяется осенью, а осень — зимой. На Вэнь Нина цепляются легкие осенние паутинки, а затем его заносит снегом. По самую макушку, снег забивается в нос и рот, забивается и не тает. Да и какая разница? Вэнь Нину все равно не нужно дышать. Со стороны он, наверное, похож на сугроб. Сугроб или продолжение надгробия.  
  
Когда зима переваливает за середину, косточки сливы в нем наконец оживают. Вэнь Нин чувствует, как внутри него зарождается новая жизнь, как она тянет из него соки и силы, и самую душу, и отдает их ей без остатка. Ростки пробивают его грудь уже на следующий день — обычной сливе понадобилась бы для этого целая вечность. Ростки прямые, тонкие и острые, словно стрелы, они растут и вытягиваются просто на глазах. Хищная темная энергия окутывает их, словно вторая кора. Слива — сливы — выпивают Вэнь Нина и разрастаются ввысь и вширь.  
  
Ему кажется, что он снова жив, что он снова чувствует свое тело — хотя и не так как прежде. У него десятки рук и сотни тонких пальцев-сучьев, крепкие ноги раздвигают сухую, каменистую почву и пьют талый снег. Сознание Вэнь Нина словно существует в двух местах: оно затухает в ослабевшем, мертвом теле и разгорается, перетекая вместе с древесным соком от корней к тонким веточкам и назад.  
  
Еще совсем чуть-чуть — и Вэнь Нина не станет.  
  
Еще совсем чуть-чуть — и он родится вновь.  
  
Вэнь Нин обретает новую жизнь в самом начале весны. Кровь его распускается на ветках сотнями сотен ярко-розовых цветов. Теперь у сестры и впрямь достойное надгробие.  
  
Корни Вэнь Нина расползаются по всему ущелью, питаясь всем, что только можно найти. Ему хочется жить, и он живет, купая в лучах бледного весеннего солнца свое новое сильное тело.  
  
Наверное, со стороны это красиво: белый снег, розовые цветы и кружевная кайма темной энергии. Вот бы его сейчас увидела сестра... Вот бы...  
  
У Вэнь Нина больше нет лица, но он вдруг чувствует теплое касание — чувствует и узнает: именно так касалась его когда-то сестра. Он ждет, что это тепло исчезнет, но оно все не исчезает — и вливается в него, глоток за глотком.  
  
Корни Вэнь Нина, крошащие стенки ущелья, поглощают давний, рассеянный ветром прах. Теперь он знает, где на самом деле лежат останки Вэнь Цин. Не там, где они с А-Юанем строили надгробие, но это нестрашно.  
  
Сестра теперь с ним и останется с ним навсегда.


End file.
